


Rose's(FemDamian/Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is Missing, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Crying Tim Drake, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Wayne Angst, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Denial of Feelings, Dick Grayson Fakes His Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Damian Wayne, Fluff and Humor, Good Older Sibling Barbara Gordon, Grief/Mourning, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Older Damian Wayne, Pregnancy, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Bonding, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs Help, Tim Drake Needs Love, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake and Damian Wayne Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Delilah and Tim are oil and water but with Dick believed to be dead and Bruce's disappearance. The two confide in each other finding unexpected love
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain/Roy Harper, Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

I saw Delilah hitting the wooden post with all her strength. I think about going back to my room and leave her alone. Though with Dick's death and Bruce's disappearance. No one else can help her. She hate's me, a lot but I don't want to see her torture herself.

"Delilah" 

"get away from me, Drake" 

I sigh "Delilah you're hurting yourself" 

"tt, what you're going to do? Stop me? Don't humor me, Drake" 

"at least I care enough to ask Dick and Bruce wouldn't-"

She glared at me I saw her tears falling my heart drops and my stomach feels like knots. I should not have said that 

"hush! Hush this instance! You have no right to speak to me! You asshole! Dammit, Drake!" she shoved me but not hard enough to leave a brusie "get out! Go! Leave me alone! Arh! Dammit I hate you!" 

"so I'm just supposed to leave and possibly lose another person in my life" I took a deep breath "besides your injuring yourself for patrol" 

Delilah, took a deep breath she grabbed my collar, SHIT! She's going to kill me! She kissed me. She parted the kiss still holding my collar of my Red-Robin uniform. It was the look in her eye's of grief, remorse and a need to be loved. Something I saw in myself. She walked away I only stood speechless and disbelief. What the hell just happened? It's not like anyone would believe me if I told them. After patrol Delilah and I avoided each other. I stood in my uniform in my room. I took my clothes off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I walked out putting my robe on. I walk to my coffee maker on my nightstand. I made a full pot I sighed wanting to sleep. I am so tired of being alone. I don't know why I am starting to feel affection towards Delilah. Honestly the first time I met her I felt my heart jump. Then over time all we ever did was piss each other off. Then she kissed me, I still can't believe that happened. I really enjoyed it I've been kissed before, Cassie Sandsmark. We broke up a few years ago. No one else really came into my life. Now Delilah was fireworks and explosion of greatness. I got dressed with my boxers on I hear, someone. I quickly grabbed my Batarang and with my arm upward to aim. I saw Delilah! Wearing her bra and panties. I lowered my arm and put the Batarang on my dresser. I try not to stare at her. 

"you ok?" I ask to avoid a awkward silence 

"tt" 

"ok" she wants to play cool girl I'll let her. 

I grabbed my robe she gently held my hand. My eye's wide in shock I look at her in disbelief 

"Drake, I'm going to swallow my pride for one night and I want you to be the one to love me.. Just for one night I want to forget everything and pretend" 

.... 

I opened my eye's Delilah's arms around me. I realized my arm's are around her. SHE'S WEARING MY T-SHIRT! I feel my cheeks heat up. I slept with Delilah! I SLEPT WITH DELILAH! She's wearing my t-shirt! She's laying on me. She groaned do something dumbass! I rubbed her shoulder 

"do not speak to anyone of this" she spoke in tired state 

I slightly chuckled "please they wouldn't believe even if I did" 

She looked at me her arm's on the bed with anger in her eye's, of course I piss her off already "the hell is that supposed to mean!" 

"Delilah, you and I are like oil and water we just don't mix... At all" 

"agreed, but here we are" she says yawning with a relaxed tone and lays her head on me

"here we are" 

I slightly smiled remembering last night "you know last night was probably the best night I've ever had" 

"tt wish I could say the same" my heart drops "you fall for the most obvious of lies, Drake" I took a deep breath in relief. She chuckled I've never heard her laugh 

"humph never heard you laugh before" 

"not since... It's been a long time" 

"hey I'm really sorry about, Dick and Bruce I know they meant the world to you... If it makes you feel better I know what it's like to feel all alone and lonesome and all... To feel un-...." should I really be spilling my guts out right now 

"unwanted" she said bitter 

I sigh "yeah" 

"perhaps you're not as foolish, as I once thought you we're"

"perhaps you're more kind than I thought" I saw her cheeks turning red as she buried her face in my neck "no I did not just make the great and powerful, Robin blush" I say humorously and sarcastic 

"tt don't flatter yourself, Drake"

"I can't even believe that you can blush I always thought you were too tough for that"

"Drake" she says slightly smugly 

"yeah"

"shut your big ass mouth and hold me" 

"as you wish"

With both our arm's around each other. She shut her eye's I look at her beautiful face as she faded to slumber. We hear a knock Delilah pushed me off the bed. I fell off oww, what is she thinking?! My room! 

"what the hell are you doing my room incase you forgot, Sassy" I mumbled slightly freaked out knowing we could caught 

She quickly got up grunting "must you always be a smart ass Drake" 

I got up stretching "the correct term is 'greatest Detective' " I say smirking, drinking my coffee 

She stopped and put her hands on her hips "again shut you're mouth put your damn coffee down and help me find somewhere to hide, dammit" 

I nod to the window she opened the window and crawled out. She leaned her arm's on the window sill. I snorted in the amusing moment and walk to her 

"now all you need is a rose and that would make the moment oh so romantic" I say chuckling 

"tt, you're such a dork" 

She kissed me I heard the door knocking 

"master Drake breakfast is ready I expect you to be down momentarily" Alfred said 

"ok Alfred" I say loud enough for him to hear wall I stare at Delilah's blue eye's. 

"what are you staring at?" 

"nothing" 

That night raining outside I opened my eye's from falling asleep. I see a rose on my window sill. I smile and picked it up poking my finger on the spike 

"oww!" 

I put the rose back I grabbed my camera and took a picture of the rose. I print the picture and put it in a picture frame placing the frame on my nightstand. I hear my window knocking I quickly hid the frame in my nightstands drawer. Tough guy that's who I am. Delilah seeing how much that meant to me is.. Weak. I walk to my window seeing Delilah in her Robin uniform. I lifted the window she wrapped her arm's around my neck. I put my arm across her back and other on her legs picking her up.

"did you see my gift"

"yeah, thanks" 

She took a deep relaxing breath laying her head on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. I yawn and laid her on the bed she grabbed my collar and kissed me. I stopped leaning back

"now don't start doing that" I yawned "I'm exhausted and I gotta stay awake and do work" 

"hmm you always have work Drake for once just don't go and hide away on your damn electronics" 

"I'm not hiding" 

"hmm bullshit now come lay with me" 

I sigh and laid with Delilah both of us on our sides. She leaned against my chest. I lay my arm over her hip and for a moment I feel I'm really happy. Month's later my older brother is alive and Bruce is back. Everything is back to normal too normal. Delilah and I have kept our distance from each other. It's like we never even were together.


	2. Chapter 2

Month's later family get together finding it hard to be happy with my life. Dick had Barbara, Jason had Stephanie, Cassandra had Roy and me I'm alone.. again. Delilah, and I back to fighting only this time it's harder to stay mad at her or it hurts when I say anything hateful. I leaned on the railing sighing I hear the door open I look seeing my sister Barbara. I had my arm's folded leaning back against the railing 

"hey, Barbie" I say trying to not sound so miserable 

"you know I'd look at you sometimes and I see how lonely you are.. Now look as if you're heartbroken and missing someone.. Are you having regrets about Cassie?"

"no" I say directly "no" I say more calm she walked to me "I just it-it's been a rough few week's is all" 

She touched my shoulder. Barbara as always been a mother figure to all of us. I took a deep breath needing someone to confide in. Delilah is going to kill me 

"D-Delilah and I may have slept together" 

"like you both accidentally slept on the couch or.. You both -" she stopped 

"yeah"

"when did it happen" 

I took a deep breath "right after Bruce disappeared.. It just happened it was honestly the best time of my life.. Then Dick and Bruce were back. Everything go's back to normal and I'm fucking tired of it, Babs. Delilah and I are oil and water but it took us both to be at our lowest of lows.. To see.. "I huff stuttering knowing somehow I fell in love with her "honestly I used to lay in bed and I'd try and find a reason to keep going.. Delilah, makes me feel whole, she makes me feel alive and happy, I love her. Not only because I need her but I want her in my life... But because life never fucking works out for me" I feel the need to hit the wall "she just needed someone to help her through her grief so did I that's all it was" I say lying 

"no it was more to you" 

"it doesn't matter anymore, anyway she'll be fine without me and.." 

"you're lying to yourself if you say you didn't care about her. Maybe she feels the same for you" 

I scoffed "like hell I'm that lucky" 

That night I laid on my bed staring at the picture of the rose. I hear my window knocking. I hid the picture in my drawer again. I walk and see Delilah. I took a deep breath feeling my heart racing. I opened the window I put my hands on the window sill feeling stressed, angry and upset. Delilah sat on the window sill she touched my hand's with hers. I stood back walking backwards. I stopped as she stared at me with her beautiful face 

"no! No you're not going to do this to me. I can't stand it I am not going to be someone you care about only when you need me and never any other time. This whatever it is, it's either hundred or nothing" my voice breaking "ok?" 

She went over the window sill and touched my cheeks

"Drake I'm in all they way" her voice clear and her eye's swelling 

"I thought you were with me because you needed me not because you wanted me"

"I'd be lying if I said I was completely one way or the other. I need and want you. I hate it took me to be at my lowest to see that I love you, Timothy"

Year's later 

Delilah's P. O. V

Timothy and I married I unpack our stuff in our new house. In his office unpacking his thing's for him. I look and see a picture frame inside the picture of the rose I gave him so long ago. I had no idea he had taken picture of the rose 

"hey Sassy where are you at?" 

"in your office, darling" 

I held the picture smiling I love him. I feel my heart melt I hear, him walk in. I turn to face him he looked at the photo. He smiled with almost disparity 

"oh, you found my favorite picture" 

"I did, why didn't you tell me?"

He leaned against his desk and touched his neck "at the time I thought you'd see it as a weakness and I thought you didn't really love me.. Then I just never saw the right time" 

"honestly that's the most stupid and sweetest thing I've ever heard" 

He chuckled I walked to him placing my hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He held my hand's and deepened the kiss. 

"we.. Need to unpack" he mumbled 

"it can wait" 

8 and half months later I'm pregnant with our daughter. I walk to my husband's office piles of paperwork and his desk with his laptop. My husband working on his computer. I see the picture frame of the rose sitting on his desk. I walk to him placing my hand on his back. I rub his back and yawn

"go ahead and head to bed baby I'll be in there in a few minutes" 

"you said that a hour ago, dar-" I feel a contraction I slightly gasped grabbing his chair. Drake quickly held my hand's standing 

"Delilah, baby are you ok? Contraction? Is it time?"

I breath through my contraction "no I'm fine Rosetta is not ready yet beloved" 

He took a deep breath "ok let's all go to bed and I'll give you a message that sound good?" 

I nodded he held my hand my pregnancy having taken it's toll on me. My feet in pain and back. Though I know my dear Rosetta will be coming into the world very, very soon. As I feel a gush of water run down my legs and I know it's far too much to not be my water breaking. I stopped walking my husband stopped and looked at my face with worry 

"baby?" 

"darling" 

He narrowed his eyebrows and titled his head "Delilah" 

"call our family it's time to bring our daughter into the world"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! If I need any improvements please let me know! Also I'm not doing request still but if you have any suggestions let me know in the comments below!


End file.
